Please Don't Say You Love Me
by Keikasa
Summary: Hanya segelintir cerita biasa tentang Shinichi yang ingin memastikan perasaan apa yang sebenarnya ia miliki untuk seorang gadis seperjuangannya. Cinta atau bukan?


**Please, Don't Say You Love Me**

Chapter 1 : Something Strange

DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE STORYLINE. RnR please ^^

Happy reading~~

.

.

.

.

Ya. Satu tahun sudah semua kembali normal. Shinichi Kudo maupun Miyano Shiho. Kedua remaja beranjak dewasa itu kini dapat menggunakan nama aslinya tanpa kekhawatiran. Setelah satu tahun mereka berada dalam tubuh mungil dan menggunakan nama Conan Edogawa dan Ai Haibara untuk bersembunyi dari organisasi hitam yang mengincar mereka.

Normal. Yah, Shinichi kembali ke rutinitas normalnya sebagai detektif SMA yang kini ia berada di tingkat atas. Yang berbeda hanyalah fakta bahwa Shunichi yang menghilang satu tahun yang lalu kini telah mengikat hubungan dengan pujaan hatinya, Ran Mouri. Bermodal kenekatannya dulu menyatakan cintanya beberapa kali walaupun masih berstatus 'pasien' dari racun APTX 4689 akhirnya, kini impian kehidupan cintanya terwujud. Like a happy ending fairy tale. It is true?

Lalu bagaimana dengan Shiho Miyano?

"Wah-wah, selera menganalisis sebuah hadiah ulang tahun begitu payah ya, tuan detektif yang hebat ini?" sindir Shiho nyaring. Ia menatap remeh pemuda surai hitam yang tengah berlutut di sebuah rak boneka dan tengah mengambil spesies beruang berwarna lavender. His taste's so classic.

Dahi Shinichi berkedut kesal, meremas boneka di genggamannya pelan.

"La-lu, apa yang cocok, Shiho. Aku mengajakmu agar kau memberiku saran, bukan untuk berbelanja sesuka-"

"Berikan saja dia ini. Game over." potong Shiho nyaring. Tangannya putih susunya mengulurkan sebuah kotak beludru kearah Shinichi yang tanggap langsung menerimanya.

"Gelang Couple? Merpati?" tanya Shinichi heran. Ia mengamati detil desain dari gelang tersebut. Tali gelang tersebut tidak terlalu berat dan didesain sesimpel mungkin. Bahannya terbuat dari perak. Kilau putih itu tampak cantik dalam pandangan pemuda yang masih menimang pemikirannya akan benda yang ada dihadapannya.

"Cantik bukan? Itu cocok sekali untuk Mouri-san. Merpati. Yah, kudengar itu tanda kesetiaan." Shiho membuka suara skeptis. Ia sendiri tidak terlalu mempercayai hal-hal semacam itu.

"Hmm... ok. Kurasa ini tak buruk. Sankyu, Shiho~" Shinichi berdiri sambil mengacungkan jempol kearah gadis surai blonde stroberi yang menghela nafas malas. Tak lupa cengiran khas Shinichi juga dapat terlihat jelas di jangkauan indera pengelihatan gadis itu.

'Sepertinya aku rindu dengan Edogawa-kun.'

 _ **But with your presence, and your grace**_

 _ **Everything falls into place**_

Shiho selalu mengingat Shinichi versi Conan Edogawa. Karena saat kenangan-kenangan itu muncul setiap Shiho mengingatnya, ia sendiri sadar, betapa butuhnya ia akan sosok lelaki ber-ego tinggi itu. Suka? cinta? mungkin iya. Itulah perasaan Ai Haibara saat itu.

Sekarang?

Shiho tak bisa mengatakannya dengan pasti. Ia telah mencoba memudarkan sedikit demi sedikit perasaannya pada Shinichi. Ia telah memulainya semenjak pernyataan cinta versi detektif arogan dan gadis ahli karate itu saling tersampaikan. Sejujurnya saat itu jika ia bisa memilih, ia tak mau kembali menjadi Shiho Miyano. Tapi karena racun APTX 4768 ini memiliki resiko tinggi yang membuat tubuh versi Ai Haibara-nya tak bisa tumbuh seperti layaknya anak biasa. Untuk mencegah masalah besar dikemudian harinya, akhirnya gadis cantik itu dengan berat hati merelakan Ai Haibara menghilang. Shinichi bahkan membujuknya dengan berjanji akan tetap menjadi sahabatnya, bahkan mengajak Shiho bersekolah di SMA Teitan.

"Shiho? Kau melamun?" ucap Shinichi membuyarkan lamunan Shiho.

"Ya. Bagus sekali, Kudo-kun. Kau mengacaukan fantasiku dengan Higo-san." balasnya berbohong. Shiho berjalan melewati Shinichi yang masih mencerna kata ambigu milik Shiho.

"Hello mister. Kau mau menjadi manekin disana. Ayolah, Kudo-kun. Aku lapar kau tahu?!"

Shinichi menyadarkan dirinya lalu berjalan mendekati Shiho yang sudah berada di luar pintu toko. Ia berakting bergidik dihadapan Shiho.

"Kau menyeramkan, sungguh. Apa yang kau bayangkan tadi, huh?"

Shiho memamerkan smirk evilnya, "Secret."

TEITAN HIGH SCHOOL

"Kudo, kau makin romantis saja dengan, Ran." timpal temannya yang berada di sebelah tempat duduk Shinichi. Shinichi baru saja menuntaskan tugasnya memberi hadiah Ran tepat dihadapan teman-teman sekelasnya. Ran nampak masih tersipu senang dengan hadiah pemberiannya sekaligus sorakan gadis-gadis sekelas pada surai hitam panjang itu.

"Jangan menggodaku, Yusuke!"

Yusuke terkikik, "Sepertinya Ran sangat senang. Baru kali ini kau memberinya hadiah yang pantas dan cocok!" Kerutan empat siku muncul di dahi pemuda itu, "Ma-af saja ya kalau aku seperti itu. Itu hadiah yang dipilih Shiho sebenarnya."

Gelak Yusuke terhenti. Ia pandangi teman berotak jenius yang masih menampilkan ekspresi kesal.

"Shiho-san?"

Shinichi menjadi heran. "Ya. Kenapa, Yusuke?

Sempat gamang, pemuda yang bernama Yusuke tersebut. Namun ia juga penasaran akan sesuatu.

"Apa mungkin... kau juga-?" Yusuke tak melanjutkan perkataanya karena ia melihat Ran berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Shinichi... terimakasih ya hadiahnya," ucap Ran masih dengan muka tersipu. Shinichi menjadi salah tingkah mendengar ucapan terimakasih dari kekasihnya itu dan hanya menganggukkan kepala dan ikut tersipu. Ada jeda bisu untuk beberapa detik diantara mereka bertiga -Yusuke dihitung- dan hampir saja pemuda itu mau menarik diri dari suasana kikuk pasangan detektif dan karateka ini kalau saja mereka tidak mendengar suara pintu kelas yang dibuka oleh wali kelas mereka yang sepertinya akan mengajar disitu. Ran sesegera mungkin kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan sekali menoleh kearah Shinichi dengan senyuman manis milik gadis itu. Shinichi menghembuskan nafasnya lega, tidak rugi juga mengajak Shiho untuk memilihkan hadiahnya.

"Yusuke?" panggil Shinichi pelan. Ia jadi teringat sesuatu. Yusuke menoleh, menampakkan muka 'ada apa' miliknya.

"Kau tadi ingin bicara apa?"

Pemilik surai cokelat itu tergagap. Kedua bola matanya yang bergerak menandakan Yusuke bingung untuk memberikan tanggapan yang bersifat mengalihkan. Pemuda itu tahu, bahwa kemungkinan itu sangatlah kecil sekali. Halo, yang ia hadapi adalah detektif jenius yang pasalnya masih seumurannya?!

"I-itu-"

"Yusuke?!" panggil Shinichi pelan namun menekan.

"Kudo, s-sudahl-"

"Hmph!" iris biru langit Shinichi semakin membentuk sudut keatas pertanda jengkel. Detektif timur itu penasaran. Dan pasti semua orang tahu bagaimana tindakannya jika penasaran? Ya, Lets get the root!

Yusuke kalah. Menghela nafasnya lemah dan melirik kearah Hide-sensei. Beliau masih tampak berkutat dengan buku materinya. Lalu iris kelabu milik Yusuke membalas tatapan Shinichi.

"Ini cuma dugaanku, Kudo. Tapi... apakah kau..."

End Of Class

"Kudo-kun!"

Shinichi tersadar dari lamunannya. Panggilan itu ia sangat mengenalnya.

"Shiho?" ucapnya begitu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Ia menemukan pandangan manik biru laut itu menatapnya kesal. Ada apa lagi dengannya?

"Kau mau bunuh diri, huh? Ya sudah, sana lakukan!" Shiho melepaskan jas seragam milik Shinichi dan sedikit mendorongnya ke jalan yang lampu lalu lintasnya pun masih merah untuk pejalan kaki.

"Shiho! Kau ini benar-benar!" omel Shinichi kaget. Untungnya Shiho cuma mendorongnya tanpa tenaga. Surai hitam pemuda itu bahkan tak percaya apa yang terjadi padanya barusan.

"Lalu, kenapa kau berjalan sok penuh pikiran tanpa melihat rambu? Mau menyetor nyawa, Mr. Holmes?"

Ya, Shinichi tahu itu. Tapi pikirannya tadi memang sedang bingung. Ini semua karena perkataan Yusuke tadi pagi di kelas yang terbawa hingga sekarang ini. Hal itu menganggunya, sangat.

"Dasar. Apa kau tak enak badan, Kudo?" keluh Shiho agak jengkel karena pertanyaannya tak dijawab. Tangan putih susu gadis itu perlahan menyentuh dahi Shinichi, memastikan suhu badan pemuda di depannya ini normal. Tampaknya baik-baik saja.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Eh? Suara apa ini?

Shinichi akhirnya sadar kalau suara itu adalah suara jantungnya. Nadinya juga mengalir lebih cepat dari biasanya. Terakhir, suhu tubuhnya entah kenapa meningkat, membuat ia merasa kegerahan dengan tiba-tiba. Semua ini karena Shiho. Tangan putih susunya yang masih setia menempel di dahi Shinichi mengantarkan sengatan aneh yang membuat pemuda terpintar itu menjadi seperti ini.

Harus ditanyakan. Apapun jawabannya nanti. Harus.

"Shiho, kau mau ikut denganku sebentar? Tidak. Kau harus ikut kali ini," ujar Shinichi langsung mengoreksi kalimatnya. Gadis di depannya ini menatap sadis kearahnya sebagai balasan.

"Kau mulai lagi, tukang perintah."

"Aku tahu, kali ini saja!"

"Hari ini aku ada acara," Shiho menolak santai. Ia tak bohong. Acaranya adalah menonton DVD film yang lama ditunggunya.

"Takkan lama. Oke? Aku mencoba tak memaksamu, Shiho," mohon Shinichi pelan.

"Tak memaksa tapi merengek. Begitukan, Kudo-kun?"

Perkataanya masih sadis seperti biasa. Shinichi menghela nafas kasar. Energi yang dikeluarkannya untuk berdebat dengan gadis keras kepala ini benar-benar terasa di tiap tekanan kata yang harus ia jabarkan untuk Shiho. Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan membuat janjian. Pada saat itu terjadi, ia sendiri akan mencoba menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh karena perkataan Yusuke yang sungguh ajaib tak bisa hilang dari simpanan memori otaknya hingga kini.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku benar-benar ingin kau datang besok di taman belakang sekolah ini. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan, Shiho."

Gadis itu menaikkan alisnya bingung, "Kau tak bersama Ran-san? Besok hari libur lho."

Shinichi menggeleng. Ran sedang ada trip bersama anggota karate yang lain.

"Tidak, dan kau juga tahu alasannya kan? Pokoknya datanglah..."

Usai berkata seperti itu Shinichi mengalihkan pandangannya dan menemukan rambu yang menunjukkan warna kuning untuk pejalan kaki. Tetapi Shiho masih terpatung di tempat. Ia mencoba menerka-nerka perkataan pemuda yang diam-diam dicintainya itu, tapi nol. Biasanya ia bisa menebak jalan pikiran detektif itu.

Shiho juga menjadi agak tak tenang walau ia pintar untuk memasang muka yang sebaliknya.

Apa sebaiknya tak usah datang besok?

Pikiran itu sempat hinggap di kepala Shiho untuk sesaat sebelum seseorang tiba-tiba menabraknya dari depan, memaksanya untuk bergeser ke samping.

"Kalau mau menyebrang cepatlah! Kau menghalangi orang yang mau lewat sini!" cerca seorang lelaki bertubuh besar itu pada Shiho. Gadis itu lantas menundukkan badannya pertanda meminta maaf dan mulai berjalan melewati lelaki itu untuk menyebrang.

"Huh! Dasar anak jaman sekarang. Tak ada sopan santun dan keras kepala!"

"Paman, mungkin lain kali anda harus lebih sabar menunggu hingga lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki dihidupkan. Kulihat tadi anda maju duluan sebelum lampu menyala. Apa itu juga bisa kukatakan tak ada sopan santun dan keras kepala?" suara Shinichi yang kembali mendekati Shiho dan tampak membelanya.

Perlahan lengan kecil Shiho ditariknya. Dituntunnya badan gadis dibelakangnya. Perpaduan kulit berbeda pemilik yang bertemu itu sontak membuat keduanya berdesir satu sama lain. Keduanya sama-sama berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang muncul di kedua pipi mereka.

'Kenapa aku jadi begini?' (Shinichi)

'Kudo-kun, apa yang terjadi padamu?' (Shiho)

TBC

loooooong time no see ^ ^ saya bangkit dari kubur XD tapi mungkin nanti terkubur lagi T.T... as always thanks soo much for read this story


End file.
